Naruto vs Mary Sue
by Hitto
Summary: Naruto encuentra algo nuevo e interesante en la puerta de Konoha. ¿Podrán él y Mary Sue ser mejores amigos? ¿O Mary Sue le robará todo el protagonismo? -ULTIMO CAPITULO-
1. Hola, soy Mary Sue

**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kisimoto-sama, excepto Mary Sue que es un personaje inventado por mí *0***

* * *

Era un día apacible en Konoha. En el cielo azul no se vislumbraba ni una nube; hacía un calor intenso, por ese motivo, muchos habitantes de la aldea se quedaron en casa junto al aire acondicionado, o bien, salieron a la plaza centra a tomar un helado.

Entre las vacías calles un joven rubio caminaba distraído. Naruto, un joven gennin de Konoha, se encontraba solo caminando sin rumbo fijo, sus amigos no se encontraban, por ese motivo se sentía aburrido: Sai se encontraba en una misión AMBU en la aldea de la arena, Sakura fue enviada por Tsunade a recoger unas medicinas a una villa cercana, Yamato se encontraba en una misión secreta, y Kakashi… Pues era difícil saber dónde se encontraba.

-Que aburrido es esto- pensaba Naruto -Hace tanto calor que ni siquiera dan ganas de entrenar- Sin darse cuenta llegó a la entrada de Konoha, estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta cuando vió un pequeño bulto en el suelo. Aquel objeto llamó su atención. Se acercó lentamente, en ese caso nunca se sabía, podía ser una trampa, y hasta alguien tan distraído como él se daba cuenta de la peligrosidad de los objetos olvidados. Cuando se encontraba a tres metros del extraño bulto, tomó una varita y comenzó a picarlo. Picó una vez y se alejo, pero no pasó nada. Picó una segunda vez y de nuevo nada… hasta que pensó -¡que diablos!-, y tomo el extraño artefacto. Empezó a destaparlo cuidadosamente y se encontró con una pequeña carita sonriente que lo miraba con dulzura. Quitó la mantita que envolvía la cabecita y descubrió el resto del cuerpo.

-¿Una muñeca?- pensó, y estuvo a punto de lanzarla fuera de la aldea cuando una nota cayó de entre el medio de la manta.

-Hola, soy Mary Sue, por favor cuídame- leyó Naruto en voz alta. -¡Alguna pareja de muñecos desalmados abandono a su hija!- exclamo con enojo. –No te preocupes muñequita yo te cuidaré hasta que encontremos a tus padres- le prometió a la muñeca y dio media vuelta de regreso a su casa; en verdad planeaba cumplir con su promesa…

Naruto y su pequeña acompañante entraron a su desordenado departamento. Colocó a Mary Sue sobre la cama y prendió la televisión. Pasaron un par de Horas y Naruto empezó a caer presa del sueño, cuando escuchó una aguda vocecita detrás suyo…

-Cambia de canal-

Se dio la vuelta, pero no vio nada, sólo a Mary Sue sentada donde la había dejado. Creyendo que todo fue producto del sueño dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la televisión. De repente volvió a escuchar la misma vocecita de antes:

-Te dije que cambies de canal, ¿qué no entiendes?-

La situación lo asustó, giró lentamente hacia la derecha, miró en dirección a la cama, pero Mary Sue no estaba ahí…

Naruto Tragó saliva y volvió a girar hacia el frente. Miró hacia abajo y se encontró a Mary Sue en su regazo, con el control remoto en las manos.

-Si no cambias lo haré yo-

Después de permanecer veinte segundos paralizado se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, la habitación estaba oscura, sintió la cómoda colcha de su cama bajo él. Terminó de abrir los ojos y se encontró con un rostro sonriente que lo miraba fijamente.

Gritó histérico y corrió al otro extremo de la habitación. Permaneció quieto unos instantes, mirándola, examinándola, esperando alguna señal de vida por parte de la muñeca… pero no hubo ningún movimiento de su parte. Aquella pequeña niña artificial permanecía inmóvil, con la misma sonrisa en sus pequeños labios rojos, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, y sus perfectos rizos rubios se mecían suavemente a causa de una pequeña ráfaga de aire que se colaba en la habitación.

-Sólo fue una pesadilla. Sólo fue una pesadilla. Sólo fue una pesadilla…- repetía en voz alta, cuando la cabeza de Mary Sue se volteó súbitamente y la extraña vocecita dijo entre risitas tontas:

-Yo no lo creo así-

-Naruto volvió a gritar y salió corriendo hacia la calle. No se fijó en la hora pero debió ser tarde dado que las calles estaban vacías y las casas del rededor tenían las luces apagadas, la aldea solitaria no daban señales de vida, no había nadie que pudiera ayudarlo…

* * *

WiiI eZpEr0 LeZz AiiA GuZztAd0 eTe eS 1 0nE sHot dE tRez CaPiZzZ ^0^ p0r k Es Mi 1Er DrAbBle d MiL wOrDz. azZi Ke............ DeJeN rEvIews NaDa D cRiTiCaZ oKz? ¬¬ pUr0 c0mEntZ bUeNa OndA Com0 c0nTi PliZz! eSo zI mE zIrB *0* iia zAbEn zii n0 aii 10 c0ntii plizz n0 aii c0nTii ii El zIg cAp eZ 1 SaSuSaKu biiEn h0t! pi pi pi!!!

**Si leíste este mensaje tu cerebro estallará en 5 segundos.**

_5....4....3....2....1....1....1.....1.....1...............................1_


	2. Round One

**Si lees esto y no dejas review te caerá la maldición de Mary Sue: UN MES SIN IR AL BAÑO**

* * *

Naruto corría a toda velocidad, no sabía porque un juguete lo asustaba tanto, pero Mary Sue no era normal, para nada, tampoco parecía amistosa…

De pronto Naruto chocó con alguien. – ¡Kakashi Sensei!- lo abrazó desesperado.

-Que te pasa Naruto, suéltame- decía mientras empujaba al rubio con una mano y sostenía su libro con la otra.

-Kakahi sensei, es horrible, ¡debe ayudarme!- sollozó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kakashi soltó un suspiro de resignación.-Se que voy a arrepentirme de preguntar esto, pero ¿qué es horrible?-

-¡Mary Sue! ¡La muñeca, está poseída, y me habla y cambió el canal de la tele y tengo miedo!- Naruto parecería un gato asustado mientras trataba de explicar lo sucedido.

-Naruto ¿estuviste tomando?- preguntó mientras intenta oler su aliento.

-¡Claro que no! ¡cómo se le ocurre! Lo que le digo es cierto, ¡encontré a una horrible muñequita en la entrada a Konoha y la escuché hablar y la vi moverse!- le explicaba moviendo las manos con desesperación.

-Haber… tienes quince años y eres un ninja, no puedes asustarte con una muñequita. Así que regresa, mírala a los ojos y dile: no me asustas- sugirió con su típica mirada indiferente.

-¡Tiene razón sensei! soy el próximo y más poderoso Hokage, no me dejaré intimidar por un pedazo de porcelana- exclamó victorioso y emprendió media vuelta hacia su casa.

-El estrés de ser perseguido por Akatsuki le está afectando el cerebro- pensó Kakashi – En fin… iré a visitarlo más tarde para ver si está mas tranquilo- y continuó su camino.

Naruto entró decidido a su habitación, miró por todos lados pero no había no rastro de Mary Sue. Se agachó para buscar debajo de los muebles y escuchó a la muñeca detrás suyo.

-¿Me buscabas?-

Naruto tragó saliva, se puso firme y decidido, miró a la pequeña muñeca y le dijo:

-No te tengo miedo-

-¡No tienes porqué tenerme miedo, quiero ser tu amiga!- respondió moviendo escalofriantemente sus bracitos.

-Ah, bueno, está bien…- rió nerviosamente. Acomodó a Mary Sue sobre el velador, se colocó su pijama, abrazó a su muñeco de Kakashi y se puso a dormir. El consejo de Kakahi le había servido, el saber que Mary Sue no quería hacerle daño lo tranquilizaba, aunque el hecho de tener un muñeco viviente cerca le resultaba espeluznante.

Minutos más tarde algo despertó a Naruto. Frotó sus ojos y distinguió una pequeña silueta. Prendió la lámpara y vio a Mary Sue con la cabeza de Kakashi, el muñeco, en una mano, y una kunai en la otra.

-Voy a ser tu única amiga- le dijo amenazadoramente. Su rostro sonriente había cambiado por una expresión de puro odio, sus ojos verdes habían cobrado un tono rojizo y la kunai en su manito se movía amenazadoramente.

Naruto miró a su alrededor y encontró algodón por todos lados. El cuerpo de Kakashi había sido cruelmente descuartizado y junto a él observo a Gama-chan en un estado similar al de Kakashi.

-Cre…cre...creí… que no me harías daño…- tartamudeó.

-No lo haré si no me das motivo para hacerlo- sus palabras sonaban tan dulces y melodiosas que parecía que te pedía un caramelo.

- Espera, eres una muñeca y eres más pequeña ¡no puedes hacerme daño!- reaccionó, y se levantó de la cama corriendo hacia Mary Sue e intentando capturarla. Pero ella fue más rápida. Se movió a una velocidad increíble y en un parpadeo apareció cerca a la puerta de la cocina.

-A que no me atrapas- bufó

-¡A que sí!- gritó enojado -¡Jutsu clones de sombras!- dicho esto siete Narutos aparecieron rodeado a la muñeca. Todos se abalanzaron sobre ella al mismo tiempo, pero fracasaron en su intento. Mary Sue era Rápida, muy rápida, tanto que parecía teletransportarse de un lado al otro.

-Vamos a divertirnos- dicho esto las kunais y shurikens que Naruto tenía desparramadas por el suelo comenzaron a flotar por cuenta propia dirigiéndose a los clones. Las armas volaron rápidamente destruyendo seis clones, pero lo que Mary Sue no notó fue que mientras intentaba eliminar a sus contrincantes el verdadero ninja apareció tras ella. La tomó rápidamente de los brazo y corrió a la cocina. Abrió el microondas, lanzó a la muñeca diabólica dentro y pendió el horno.

Naruto dejó caes su cuerpo hasta estar sentado en el frío piso de cerámica. Aparentemente todo había terminado. El microondas sonó dando a entender que el tiempo de cocción había concluido. Naruto se paró, abrió el horno y se encontró con un pequeño troco chamuscado. –

-¡Un Jutsu de sustitución!- pensó. Aquel macabro juguete no sería fácil de eliminar.


	3. Round Two

**Hola a todos! este es el penúltimo capítulo. **

* * *

Naruto miró por todos lados, no habían señales de Mary Sue. Sentía como frías gotas de sudor caían de su frente y su cuerpo se tensionaba. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente golpe de la muñeca?

El aire comenzó aponerse pesado, se sentía tensión en el ambiente, tampoco se escuchaba nada, sólo la ventana que se movía a causa del viento. El tiempo empezó a cambiar repentinamente, espesas nubes negras taparon la luna ocasionando más oscuridad de la que había; se escuchó un trueno, y la habitación se iluminó con el rayo, con ese pequeño flash de luz Naruto visualizó unos pequeños y penetrantes ojos rojos, pero en cuestión de segundos desapareció. Empezó a retroceder lentamente hasta apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared, lo último que quería era ser sorprendido por la espalda. Empezó a vencer el miedo, tomó su kunai y se puso en posición de defensa moviendo los ojos de un lado al otro y agudizando el oído. Entonces se escucharon unos suaves pasitos que corrían a gran velocidad, seguidos de una aguda risita que le taladraba los tímpanos. Miró a la derecha y vio pasar una sombra, pero lo que no notó era como algo empezaba a subir por sus tobillos. Sintió uan presión en l pierna, y se dio cuenta que la ropa desparramada cobraba vida y trepaba lentamente hasta hacerlo prisionero.

-¡Suéltenme, suéltenme! Gritaba mientras sacudía sus piernas y brazos para liberarse.

-¡Jutsu clones de sombras!- invocó el jutsu y dos Narutos aparecieron para ayudar al original a soltarse. Logró zafarse y corrió nuevamente fuera de la casa.

-¡Qué hago! ¡qué hago! que haría Sakura-chan en este momento- respiro para tranquilizarse y se llevo la mano al mentón mientras pensaba.

-¡Ya sé! ¡A la biblioteca!- gritó triunfante y emprendió el camino hacia la biblioteca central de Konoha.

La biblioteca estaba vacía y era escalofriante. Ante tantos libros no sabía por donde empezar, se dirigió hacia las fichas bibliográficas y busco la letra "M", pasó tarjeta por tarjeta hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba

**_"Tema: Mary Sue  
_**

**_Libro: El chakra maligno y su materialización  
_**

**_Autor: Hashirama Senju"_**

Buscó el libro, lo abrió y leyó:

_Mary Sue: también conocida como alter ego fanficker es una concentración de chackra maligo que se origina en dimensiones paralelas ocasionando fluctuaciones en nuestro universo. Esta fluctuación conocida como Mary Sue suele materializarse en diferentes objetos. No puede ser eliminada en nuestra dimensión, pero el chakra si puede ser diseminada si se destruye el objeto en que se concentra; aún así no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que el chakra se concentre nuevamente. Para destruir por completo la energía negativa de una Mary Sue se bebe eliminar su esencia en la dimensión de origen.(1)_

-¡Eso quiere decir que por más que destruya a la muñeca esta volverá! – Lloró – a menos que viaje a otra dimensión…- se puso pensativo, pero no se le ocurrió como encontrar la dimensión de origen de Mary Sue. Resignado volvió a su casa, la única opción que le quedaba era destruir a Mary Sue y rogar que se materialice de nuevo lejos de ahí. Llegó a su puerta y estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Shikamaru! Seguro a él se le ocurre cómo vencerla.- corrió nuevamente hacia la calle.

Entró por la ventana a casa de Shikamaru, corrió a su habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-¡Shikamaru ayúdame! Una muñeca poseída me quiere matar- dijo desesperado mientras lo sacudía.

-¡Naruto que te pasa, es media noche, cómo entraste, agradece que no estan mis padres o te hubieran asesinado!- le recriminó molesto. -¿cómo es eso que tienes una muñeca poseída? comer tanto ramen te afecto el cerebro, aunque no creí que eso fuera posible-

-Sabía que no me creerías por eso te traje esto- le extendió el libro y le señaló una página- ¡lee, ahí donde dice Mary Sue!- Shikamaru leyó rápidamente y preguntó:

-¿En serio tienes una Mary Sue?- Naruto asintió. –Está bien te ayudaré, pero mañana ahora me da flojera- dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a dormir.

-¡No! ¡Mañana no! ya podría estar muerto-

-Está bien que escandaloso eres, vamos- se levantó con pereza y siguió a Naruto.

Giraron la perilla y abrieron la puerta lentamente. Prendieron la luz y advirtieron a Mary Sue en el suelo.

-Veo que trajiste otro amigo para jugar- dijo malévolamente.

Shikamaru se espantó al ver a la muñeca parlante, pero reaccionó rápido e hizo un jutsu de estrangulamiento de sombra.

-Ves ya está, eres un inútil- volteó para reprender a Naruto, cuando observó la cara de horror que ponía su amigo. Se volteó y vio a una enorme masa negra. Mary Sue aprovecho la técnica de sombras para crear un manto monstruoso a su alrededor.

* * *

** (1) Diccionario de la Real Academia de Konoha**


	4. Round Three and KO

**HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO Y COMENTADO ^^**

* * *

Los chicos gritaron despavoridos y corrieron hacia la cocina. Cerraron la puerta y la empujaron con sus cuerpos reteniendo los golpes que amenazaban con destrozarla..

-¡Qué no se supone que deberías planear una estrategia!- gritó Naruto al borde de la histeria.

-¡Estoy pensando!- respondió Shikamaru nervioso. Detuvieron la puerta unos minutos cuando los golpes cesaron. Se acercaron a mirar por la mirilla de la puerta pero no vieron nada, sin embargo, no notaron la sombra que se introducía por debajo…

-¿Shikamaru ves algo?-

-No, pero lo más probable es que esté buscando algún método para entrar- observó.

-O ya encontró la forma de entrar- interrumpió Naruto dijo mientras miraba a Mary Sue quien se había materializado en la cocina.

-Han sido muy malos conmigo… A Mary Sue no le gustan los chicos malos, a ella le gustan guapos y perfectos- advirtió mientras se abalanzaba sobre ellos.

Agarró a Shikamaru del cabello y lo jaló, mientras el intentaba sacársela de encima Naruto tomó una tabla de madera y comenzó a golpearla, pero no se dio cuanta de que esta ya lo había soltado, así que sólo le dio a él en la cara. La muñeca no se dio por vencida, brincó a la espalda de Naruto y se agarro con fuerza.

-¡Quítamela Shikamaru!- pidió a gritos mientras inútilmente intentaba alcanzarla con sus brazos.

Shikamaru corrió en su ayuda, tomó a la muñeca y la jaló con fuerza lanzándola lejos. Luego corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó mover una cómoda.

-Ayúdame Naruto- le pidió. Naruto se acerco y comenzó a mover la cómoda con él dejándola cerca de la puerta.

-¿Por qué hicimos eso?- preguntó desconcertado a lo que su amigo contestó:

-Ya verás, tengo un plan- respondió con seguridad.

Mary Sue se paró y empezó a volar por la habitación. Shikamaru hizo un jutsu de sombras nuevamente, sin embargo no había la superficie necesaria para agarrar a la muñeca que volaba por los aires; pero en cuanto ésta vió el jutsu se acercó hacia la ventana, tomó posesión de la sombra y aprovechó la luz de luna para hacerla crecer. La sombra se acercaba rápidamente hacia los ninjas cuando escucharon una vos que venía desde el pasillo.

-Naruto, ¿qué es ese ruido, estás bien?- Kakashi preguntó preocupado, fue a ver como estaba Naruto y escuchó un alboroto desde afuera. Abrió la puerta de un golpe ocasionando que la cómoda cayera sobre la cama, una maceta que se encontraba encima rodó hacia el velador golpeando la lámpara y esta a su vez empujó a Mary Sue causando que cayera por la ventana.

La reacción en cadena fue tan rápida e inesperada que la muñeca no reaccionó rápido.

Naruto y Shikamaru corrieron hacia la ventana y miraron fuera. La cabeza de porcelana de Mary Sue se rompió en mil pedazos, sólo quedaba un pequeño vestido rosa. Aparentemente todo había terminado.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- preguntó Kakashi desconcertado.

Naruto comenzó a explicarle exaltado lo sucedido a su sensei.

-…Y luego usted vino e hizo que Mary Sue cayera por la ventana- finalizó.  
-Ah, así que no estabas ebrio y de verdad eso era una Mary Sue- afirmó Kakashi despreocupado.

-Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Shikamaru tu planeaste todo esto?- cuestionó Naruto, todavía sorprendido por la forma en Mary Sue murió.

-Claro que sí- respondió con una sonrisa arrogante y comenzó a explicar:

- Estaba seguro de que yo no fui la primera persona a la que acudiste por ayuda. Probablemente habrías hablado con Kakashi antes, quien, como es lógico, debió pensar que estabas loco, pero al tratarse de un jounnin experto y tu sensei, no era de extrañarse que se preocupara por ti y decida ir a verte en algún momento de la noche. Como estaba seguro de que eso pasaría te pedí que me ayudes a mover la cómoda, ya que momentos antes noté el florero que había, el cual estaba en la posición perfecta para caer con una inclinación de cuarenta grados a la la derecha y rodar tres vueltas provocando que la lámpara caiga con una velocidad media de cinco metro por segundo, velocidad y ángulo adecuado para empujar a una muñeca de cuatrocientos gramos. Luego el problema era lograr que Mary Sue se pare en el punto exacto de la ventana, fue entonces cuando noté que ell era capaz de manipular jutsus de sombra, pero no de invocarlos, así que le tendí una trampa. Simule querer atraparla con mi sombra cuando en realidad la estaba atrayendo hacia ella, la luz de luna cerca de la ventana era perfecta para expandir la sombra y atraparnos, sólo debía esperar a que Kakashi abriera la puerta cuando Mary Sue estaba distraída y así fue- terminó. Naruto y Kakashi lo miraron con cara de desconcierto y de no haber comprendido nada.

-¡Lo importante es que la matamos!- exclamó Naruto acercándose a la ventana para ver a la muñeca destruida. Pero esta se estaba reconstruyendo de a poco.

Naruto y Shikamaru gritaron, Kakashi bajó tranquilamente y metió a Mary Sue en su mochila. Luego se dirigió hacia los jóvenes:

-Si hubieran prestado más atención en sus clases de defensa çontra el chakra oscuro, sabrían que no se destruye a una Mary Sue, y que hace un par de años descubrimos una forma de deshacernos de ella. Antes que pudieran preguntar cual, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo junto a Mary Sue.

Un par de días después, en un bosque cercano…

-¡Tobi encontró un lindo regalo para Deidara! Una nueva amiga – Anunció emocionado Mientras Deidara recibía el extraño paquete de su compañero…

**Epílogo**

**  
**Sakura estuvo fuera de Konoha por semanas, ya estaba cansada de tanto caminar. Tsunade la envió por medicinas a distintos pueblos y cargaba con una gran y pesada mochila. Ya era medio día y divisó la puerta de entrada a Konoha.

-¡Por fín!- pensó, y aceleró el paso. Estuvo por cruzar la entrada cuando notó un pequeño bulto envuelto en una manta. Se acercó con cautela, lo tomó e intentó sentir la presencia de algún genjutsu. Como no sintió nada quitó la manta y se encontró con un lindo muñeco. Terminó de desenvolverlo y una nota cayó. Sakura la levantó y leyó:

_Hola, Soy Gary Stu, por favor cuídame._

**FIN?**

* * *

**Sólo me queda comentarles que **

**Los de Tv Tokio ya se pusieron en contacto conmigo. Como andaban cortos de imaginación y y no sabían cómo más desvirtuar a los personajes o que nuevo personaje no inventado por Kishimoto podría salir, decidieron usar mi fic como guión para una nueva saga en Rellenuto.**


End file.
